Amor, Apuesta y Traición
by vickymalfoy91
Summary: ginny prende la radio, draco se le acerca y ...
1. Default Chapter

AMOR, APUESTA Y TRAICION.  
  
~~~*** Capitulo 1 ***~~~  
  
Ya era su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. El rubio más codiciado del colegio por uno de los pasillos tan conocidos por el, seguido por un grupito de fans que eran totalmente imbancables. Eran tan estúpidas, que si él se daba vuelta y las insultaba, ellas suspirarían y se emocionarían. Siguió caminando, y entro al aula de transformaciones, dejando al grupito en el pasillo. La clase era totalmente aburrida. Pasaron dos horas, y salio volando del lugar. Doblo la esquina y se choco con algo... O mejor dicho, con alguien. Cayeron al piso, él arriba de esa persona. Abrió los ojos y se encontró, con una chica. Sus caras estaban tan cerca, que respiraban el mismo aire. Sus labios se rozaban. Un aroma a perfume de bebé penetro por su nariz. Pero su vista cayó en su cabello. Rojo como el fuego, corte hasta los hombros, Cara con algunas pecas, ojos azules... con un deje de terror. Poco a poco, las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas. Era una Weasley, pero era la segunda chica mas linda del colegio, apenas con sus quince años, ella ya ocupaba un lugar muy importante. Todos los chicos de Slytherin tenían una foto de ella en bikini. Estaba de más decir que ella no tenía idea de eso. Las habían conseguido de ese tal Coti, o Colin, o como se llamara. -Perdonáme, no me di cuenta- sintió que le decía una voz femenina- lo que pasa es que... Pero no pudo seguir. Draco había posado sus labios en los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso, que fue correspondido. Pero el se separo rápidamente. Se levanto y ni siquiera ayudo a la chica -Espero que no vuelva a pasar, Weasley.- dijo el frío, como era siempre. -Pero que fue eso?- Le dijo la chica medio confundida. -Que pasa?, Ahora no me puedo divertir, comadreja?- Dijo Draco, haciéndose el inocente- Espero que no se lo digas a nadie, y menos a tu San Potter... jajaja- Esa sonrisa era una de las mas escalofriantes, sonaba como a muerte. Pero sabía perfectamente que lo del beso era mentira... Por favor! Quien se iba a poder resistir a esos labios carnosos, con gusto a chocolate? Vamos, hay que ser rarito o pariente de ella para no hacerlo!... Pero en que estaba pensando? Le gustaba la comadreja!? "jajaja, si, bueno, tres veces" se dijo a si mismo. Vio que la chica no se había movido del lugar, que lo miraba a él. Ella estaba muy roja, y se había cruzado de brazos, como tratando de tapar sus pechos. Draco vio el porque. Él se había quedado mirándola, y justamente en esa dirección... y también, con lo grande que los tenía! Que eran esos pensamientos? Por que le importaba tanto... No, seguramente el se había quedado odiándola por lo del choque y se vengaría... -Que estas mirando- dijo Draco -No, no será... que miras vos?-dijo Virginia. Y salió corriendo. "Quien te entiende" se dijo Draco. Entro al Gran Salón para cenar. Después de tener el estomago lleno, se levanto de la mesa con Blaise Zabini. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Aunque el no era tan inteligente, por lo menos era mas que esos dos gorilas que tenía como guardaespaldas. Justo cuando pasaban por las puertas, el grupo de amigas de Ginny (que con ella eran 3) venia hablando, con ella en el medio. -Quien les parece el mas lindo del colegio?- escucho Draco que decía una. -Para mi es Josua House, ya saben, el chico de Revenclaw- decía otra. -Siiii, ese esta buenísimo- decía la tercera. -NOOO, que asco. Ese es re feo- Esa era Ginny. -Todo por que a vos te gusta Harry- decía la primera -No, para tu información, ya no me gusta. -Ah! Ya no te gusta!!! Esto hay que festejarlo... Pero ahora quien es el "desafortunado"?. -Es...- Ginny miro para todos lados. Draco se agacho cuando ella paso la vista en el lugar de el...- Es Draco Malfoy...-lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que era audible para el chico. -Que!?!?-pregunto una de las amigas...-no te creo- pero al ver la cara de Ginny, se dio cuenta de que era verdad- OK, ta bien, no te culpo. El vago se puso bueno este año... -si, tenés razón, Ale... Se puso bueno Malfoy-dijo una rubia. -Bueno, chicas... yo lo vi primero... jajaja. No me lo van a robar-Decía Ginny en broma. Fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a los oídos del chico. Inconscientemente siguió su camino, con Blaise de compañía. Pero en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de la chica... Estaba alucinando o era verdad... y si era verdad... ¡por que le importaba tanto?  
  
-Che, Draco... vos escuchaste lo que dijo la pobretona?- Dijo Zabini, que ya se moría de la risa. - Si, por?- dijo Draco. Sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosa, que lo hacía ver más lindo de lo que era. - BUENO.... BUENO... bueno- Dijo Zabini como tonto. Eso era algo que a Draco le embolaba. Cuando empezaba así, quería decir algo como "apuesta"- A vos que te parece? - Ohh! Por favor! Blaise! Pregunta cosas con más sentido. Es medio obvio que esta re buena!...- Dijo Draco. Pero para que Zabini se enojara completo- Ya me parecía que eras medio rarito. Para no darte cuenta de lo que tenemos en Hogwarts y me tengas que preguntar si es linda! Pero en mí ni te fijes, me arruinara la reputación, y no soy Así- Pero Draco se callo. Si seguía, Blaise lo iba a matar.-Era joda, era joda, en serio...! - Ya sabía.- Dijo el al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio- Como sea, vos que te haces tanto el machito... te hago una apuesta- "o no!" se decía Draco en la cabeza- Te tenés que poner de novio con ella, transártela, y durar 1mes y medio... si vos ganas, yo te hago las tareas de transformaciones por un mes, si yo te gano, vos me haces la tareas de pociones durante un mes. -Ok- dijo Draco. Pociones era su especialidad, y al parecer, el tonto de Zabini no se había dado cuenta.- Pero cuanto tiempo me das para conquistarla? - Como lo máximo... una semana, aunque tendría que ser menos, por que esta "muerta con vos"- Dijo Zabini- pero como soy considerado, te la dejo así. - Ok.- y siguieron caminando a su Sala Común 


	2. capitulo 2

~~~*** Capitulo 2 ***~~~  
  
En el castillo, habían descubierto una nueva sala. Era una sala llena de juegos de muggles, habían juegos de mesa, varios tablones de ajedrez, pero muggles, varias mesas para jugar al "pool" ( o mesas de "billar"), y Dos televisores pantalla gigante muggles, además una aparatos para escuchar música. No todos conocían esta sala, solo tenían permiso para entrar (o sea, los prefectos y premios anuales) y los que tenían la contraseña, comúnmente, amigos de los prefectos o premios anuales. Draco se dirigía precisamente ahí. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa. En una de las mesas de pool, estaban sentadas una chica cuyo pelo era rojizo y con bucles, echados para atrás por una bincha, salvo dos mechones q caían sobre su cara. La otra era una rubia con el pelo lacio, y la otra era una de pelo castaño. Parecería ser que hablaban muy animadamente, pero había parado abruptamente por la llegada de aquel desconocido rubio, aunque no era tan desconocido.  
  
-así que te gusta Malfoy, Ginny?  
  
- Si... bueno, mas o menos- Era lo ultimo de la charla que había escuchado el rubio platinado, que tenían las chicas. Le parecía que la tarea de conquistarla iba a ser de lo mas fácil. Pero por un lado lo quería hacer para aclarar sus sentimientos.  
  
- Ginny, Ale y yo nos vamos- Escucho Malfoy que decía la rubia- quédate a ver esa película que nosotras ya vimos, bye- Dijeron rápido, ante la mirado de odio que les mando Ginny.  
  
Draco se dirigió hacia la mesa de pool que estaba a la par de la de ella. Preparo todo, y se puso a jugar. Ginny lo observaba todavía sentada en la mesa contigua. No podía creer lo que veía. El rubio parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, ella nunca había visto a nadie jugar tan bien como lo hacía ese chico. Sencillamente, le pegaba a las bolas (no mal interpreten) y todas entraban. Alejo esos pensamientos por que se había dado cuenta de que el la miraba fijamente con una medio sonrisa en la boca. Ella se había quedado mirándolo a la cara, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Volvió a la normalidad y cerró la boca "huy! Debo haber quedado súper ridícula, encime el se ríe! Pero se ve hermoso así... parece un chiquito chiquito... es divino! Basta Virginia Weasley! El es un Malfoy"  
  
-Que te pasa Virginia!? Ya se que soy lindo, pero no es para que se te abra la boca!-decía Draco con su tono egocéntrico.  
  
- No, lo q pasa es que no se como es que puedas jugar tan bien un juego muggle  
  
- A mi no me pareció eso. Por tu cara, es como si estuvieras encantada conmigo.  
  
- Mira, yo no te tengo que estar dando explicaciones a vos, menos si ni nos bancamos, así que haceme el favor de dejarme de molestar  
  
- Al parecer yo no te molesto, tu mirada me lo niega.  
  
- Basta, ya me hartaste, me voy- Se bajó de la mesa, y antes de poder llegar a la puerta, Draco se le interpuso en el camino  
  
-no, quédate, te estaba haciendo una broma  
  
-y supuestamente por que me tengo que quedar?  
  
- Por favor!, no quiero estar solo. Es muy feo, seguramente a vos nunca te paso, siempre estuviste rodeada de amigas, amigos, hermanos, y gente que te quiera y...  
  
- Este bien, me quedo.- Dijo la chica incrédula. Era imposible, Malfoy le decía algo que el siempre se negaba de aceptar. "Bien, menos mal que me mandaron a un año a un curso de actuación!=P" Pensaba el chico. Se sentaron en unos de los puff de la sala, uno al frente del otro.  
  
-A esto le falta un poco de música- dijo Ginny. Entonces, se paro y prendió una radio que había. Era Aerosmith, una banda muggle y sonaba mas o menos así:  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping Far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure  
  
En ese momento Draco se levanto... se acerco a aquella preciosa criatura, la agarro de la cintura y la trajo hacia él, bailando dulcemente  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
De a poco, se fue acercando más y más hasta tocar su cuello con sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a subir a su boca. Apoyo sus labios en los suyos, comenzó a penetrar con su lengua la boca de ella, jugueteando tiernamente con la de Ginny. Fue un beso dulce, placentero y deseado por ambos... Lentamente, se fueron separando, los dos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos. No podían creer lo que habían experimentado... Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación. A Draco le daba vuelta la cabeza " que me esta pasando? Por que el beso me perturbo tanto? Acaso la amo? Esto es una locura" Realmente soy una tonta-dijo Ginny- Como pude dejar que esto pasara!, en que estaba pensando?!, mi hermano me mata si se entera!. Tengo que dejar de pensar en Draco aunque me duela... 


	3. capitulo3

~~~*** Capitulo 3 ***~~~  
  
-Como van las cosas matador?- Pregunto Zabini.  
  
- Bien, voy progresando antes de que termine la semana va a ser mía- "si es que me sigue dando bola... me parece que todo se va por la borda". Habían pasado ya dos días de aquel incidente en la sala muggle y no encontraba ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar con ella, siempre se escapaba o zafaba de alguna manera. Siempre rodeada de sus amigas o con su hermano y ese estupido de Potter. "Me esta volviendo loco esta mocosa...pero como me gusta"  
  
-Ginny, que onda vos con el estupido de Malfoy?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Ah, eh... como?  
  
-No te hagas la tonta, que sabemos muy bien que te gusta, se te nota en la mirada, además le estas huyendo siempre, porque será?- dijo Harry  
  
-Dejen de delirar los dos por favor, no la molesten con celos tontos-dijo Hermione- Siempre pensando cosas que no son, no creo que Ginny sea tan tonta como para fijarse en el. Cierto Ginny? -Ah, si claro, son dos tarados, nada que ver, cero onda con el pibe ese, es un pesado – "por suerte safe, pero hasta cuando?, ya veré que hago, lo mejor será olvidarme de el, el no me quiere".  
  
Todavía sentía el sabor de su boca, su aliento y cada vez que pensaba en él su cuerpo se estremecía. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, besarlo, que fuera solo suyo, pero eso no podía ser. "Aunque pensándolo bien, el me beso, supongo que le gusto, no se". Iba caminando cuando de repente la jalaron hacía dentro de una mazmorra, tapándole la boca, impidiéndole que pidiera auxilio.  
  
-Tranquila soy yo.-dijo Draco- No te quería asustar, solo quiero hablar con vos, siempre me esquivas por eso tuve que usar este otro método.  
  
-Es...Esta...bien...casi me matas del susto, que queres?  
  
El cuarto estaba lleno de velas aromáticas y rosas rojas, Draco había transformado la mazmorra en una especie de sala del amor, un ambiente calido y dulce, lleno de aromas que llevaban a otro lugar, a un lugar de ensueño y amor, un lugar que el quería mostrarle a Ginny, un lugar que pudieran compartir los dos...para el ya no había dudas, en realidad la amaba, la apuesta era solo una farsa para no ser descubierto. Había pasado toda la hora de descansando armando este lugar, dejándolo esplendido para que fuera un momento inolvidable para ambos, para que se grabara como el fuego en el metal imposible de borrar o superar... Con cara sorprendida los ojos de Ginny recorrieron el lugar, deleitándose con lo que veía, sorbiendo los aromas que allí rondaban, preguntándose porque Draco hacia una cosa así para ella, "tal vez me ama..."pensó, no quería que nadie le arrebatara ese momento era suyo y de nadie mas. Draco la miraba extasiado, no podía emitir palabra alguna, estaba muy nervioso "que me pasa? Porqué no puedo hablar...siempre me resulto fácil levantarme una minita o tranzarla y ahora no puedo...""soy un tarado" . No le venían las palabras exactas y no quería arruinar todo, de lo que el dijera dependía su felicidad o su tristeza para siempre... "Para que me habrá traído acá... que estará tramando...Te AMO Draco" pensaba Ginny mientras esperaba que su amorcito hablara...  
  
-Quería decirte que...yo...este...me...mmm... Desde hace mucho tiempo hay algo que esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza, algo que me tiene mal, frustrado, sin saber que hacer, algo que no sentí nunca por nadie. Siento un cosquilleo por el cuerpo cada vez que te veo, me desespero si alguien te abraza, si alguien se te acerca, me traes loco, no aguanto las ganas de besarte, abrazarte, cuidarte, de que seas mía...No se que hacer intente arrancarte de mi pero no pude, echaste raíces en mi corazón, me atrapaste como la telaraña a la mosca, imposible de librarme de ti. AY!!! siento un gran dolor en el pecho, un dolor que solo puede ser AMOR ... GINNY ME GUSTAS MUCHO, GINNY TE AMO...  
  
Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, tenía las mejillas mas rosadas que nunca, un cosquilleo la invadió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, se sintió muy feliz...como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, no lo podía creer. Draco se quedo mudo y expectante, pensando que quizás se había equivocado, que ella no lo quería, solo le gustaba, se estaba dando por vencido cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio el beso mas tierno y dulce que alguien le dio en su vida, el la abrazo y correspondió a sus caricias, por fin se le había dado. Separándose lentamente y un poquito acalorados el la miro y le dijo:  
  
-Se que no soy lo mejor que te puede pasar, tengo a toda tu familia en mi contra, pero puedo ofrecerte todo lo que quieras, puedo darte lo mejor de mi... No es necesario que me des una respuesta inmediata, te doy tiempo para que lo medites... GINNY Queres ser mi novia?- se quedo expectante, nervioso como nunca antes se había sentido... pensó que quizás este era el final.  
  
-SI, TE AMO DRACO, no sabes cuantas veces desee que me lo preguntaras, soñé con este momento desde que me cruce con vos en el pasillo aquel día, quería que fueras mío y de nadie mas...  
  
Se volvieron a besar, se abrazaron y pasaron la tarde juntos, pensando en el futuro que planeaban para los dos, la familia que armarían, donde vivirían... Draco sin darse cuenta se había metido mucho en esta relación, no se imaginaba que estaba súper enamorado de Ginny porque nunca había sentido nada igual con ninguna otra chica con la que estuvo, con ellas solo pasaba el tiempo, satisfacía sus necesidades y las mandaba a volar, con Ginny era distinto armo todo de corazón, con cariño y dulzura imaginando una vida perfecto junto a ella y la gran familia que deseaba tener. Los dos eran muy felices, por fin se les había dado lo que esperaban hacía tiempo, estaban juntos, pero todavía habían un par de problemas, como hacer para que lo de la apuesta no se descubriera, como decírselo a la familia de Draco y a la de Ginny...  
  
A la hora de la cena se separaron saliendo Ginny primero y luego Draco, para que nadie sospechara nada. Ginny se fue al baño a retocarse, para bajar un poco el color rosado de sus mejillas, para despejar su mente, para no pensar mas en los besos dulces de su amado, en sus caricias... El se dirigió un poco mas tarde al gran salón y, sin darse cuenta ambos habían coincidido en la puerta del comedor... Entrando al gran salón unos cuantos pares de ojos se volvieron hacía ambos... Quedaron petrificados, cuando reaccionaron cada uno salio disparado a sus respectivas mesas. Blaise Zabini miro a Draco con cara de amargura, "a conseguido levantársela, ahora tengo que hacer su tarea, que fastidio" Draco se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada y comenzó a comer. Miro a Zabini y le dijo:  
  
-No preguntes nada, no te interesa, después hablamos. El muchacho asintió muerto de rabia.  
  
Ginny se dirigió a su mesa en donde la estaba esperando una reprimenda, no había avisado a donde estaría, así que de seguro su hermano le pensaba retar y avisar a su madre, ese sería el fin de una vida tranquila en Howarts...  
  
-MOCOSA DONDE ESTABAS?-dijo Ron -Nos tenias preocupadas- dijeron sus amigas.  
  
-Yo... yo... 


End file.
